Lucy's Adventure!
by Diana Dragneel
Summary: As the blonde got ready for bed, she didn't realize two other people were waiting for her to fall asleep.. So one could ambush her and the other snuggle in her bed with her.. -Nalu .
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first story ever! So don't get mad if I have spelling mistakes and stuff.. And I hope you enjoy . Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER!; I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! XD if I did you would see all the ships progress! If u know what I mean!

Once on a cold and blizzardey night,

There was a certain steller mage wandering around the streets of magnolia thinking of a certain pink headed Baka, but he was no were to be seen..No one had seen him for ages.. He said he was going to look for igneel.. And never came back..

"is she the one?" said a slim female figure starring at the blue lacrama.

"yes..yes she is"..she slowly sad as she got up from her chair and started heading for the door.

"I'll be back Hina,watch the cottage for me!" and just like that she turned into a dragon and flew into the night sky blending into the darkeness..

-*-*-Lucy's -*-*-

She plopped onto her bed as she just got out of her regular bath each day. Exhausted she sighed and decided it was time for bed. She shut off the lights and got under the covers for a good nights rest..

Little did she know, two people were watching her from afar waiting for the perfect moment to attach and or snuggle in the warmth of Lucy's bed.

She felt something move in her bed and opened one eye too see what was happening. "Huh?" All she saw was a big lump in the covers, thinking that it was just an air bubble she fell back asleep.

She woke up the next morning to find strong toned arms cuddling her..she woke up with a "KYAAAA!" and jumped straight outta bed. "Ouch, Luce you didn't have to be so rough" She got up and saw a really sleepy Natsu Dragneel sleeping in her bed for the first time in a long time.

"KYAAAA!" Was what he heard this morning after having a really nice dream about him and Lucy cuddling.. "Ouch,Luce you didn't have to be so rough" said the tired dragon slayer.

All he got in response was a huge tackle from Lucy onto the bed and into a very awkward position. "Luce?" all he heard was muffled cries coming from her. "Y-You BAKA!" she said jumping up and wiping her tears quickly. "You haven't come back in over a two years and you don't even greet me properly.." she said sadly with her head hung down, "Luce did you miss me that much?"

This time he got tackled out of anger and was pushed up against the wall while laying down, so he hit his head.

She continued crying on him sobbing and never letting go of . "Luce, I'm sorry I havent came back in a long time, I really am.. It's just that.. Something happens to igneel.." his voice trailed off and he hung his head down.

(A/N) Is it too late for cliff hangers? XD well sorry ehehe I really hope you like this story so far! Please don't leave rude comments! It will make me angry! And sad.. So please R&R! Arigato Minna-San!


	2. Flash backs and sadness

Last time on yesterday's chapter a certain pink hairedBaka said something very surprising to all of us! Let's go to the story shall we?  
DISCLAIMER! I do not own fairy tail.. If I did you would see ships progressing ;)

*-*-*Lucys p.o.v*-*-*

"what?" she said slowly getting up from Natsu's very warm chest.. Back to subject.  
"N-Natsu ?" Lucy said getting up, but was pulled back onto Natsu with strong arms.  
She looked up too see tears streaming down his reached a hand up there and wiped them away with her sleeve.  
"Natsu tell me what happend." She asked quietly.

-*-*-*Natsu's P.O.V*-*-*-

'what am I gonna tell her?!' sad obviously mad in his mind.  
"Luce.." was all he said.  
"y-yea? Natsu?"  
"Luce.." this time it was a little softer and sadder, his voice was filled with depression an sadness of what had happend to his dragon. "Natsu, you know I'll listen to anything you say, right? So please just tell me what happend." she said quietly without wanting to frustrate her best friend.  
"ok I will tell you.." he said calmley trying not to cry all over again.  
"well" he sighed "it all started when I got there, to Igneels valcano, he was sleeping soundly. So I approached without harming him" He had a sly smile on his face.

-*-*-*Flash Back!*-*-*-

"Natsu..?" Said the dragon who was very irritated but happy at the same time.  
"dad" was all Natsu said and ran up to him to hug him. But there was a magic barrier blocking him from his dad.  
"dad?!" Natsu said angerly.  
"im sorry son.. But Acnologia got me and put me in this barrier until he finds all the dragons"  
Natsu was shocked,he slowly backed away.  
"I will get you out! I swear! I will save you dad!" he said running off.  
"Wait! Natsu! I have important news for you"  
Natsu stopped

"Watch Lucy with your life son..there is evil people trying to get her,even tho one of them is good, you still can not trust anyone, Ok?"  
"Yes,I will protect her.. For she may not know, but I am her dragon" he smiled his famous smile at his father.  
"Very good son, you have three months to come and help me or else acnologia will make me his slave, along with the other dragons..So SCAT MY BRAT! Go protect your princess!" Natsu blushed.  
"Yes I will see you later, Dad!" he sad as a tear slipped out of his eye.

-*-*-*-*Flash back over*-*-*-*-

Little did Lucy know, Natsu left out the "dragon" and "princess" thing, he didn't want to get kicked this early in the he did keep the part about protecting Lucy, because that's important.

-*-*-*-Someone's -*-*-*-

"We shall try and capture her at exactly 1:05 pm and take her back with us."said the creepy figure wich surprisingly was a female! (A/N, I need an OC for this, if you can make up a female character for me that would be great! Please Pm!) She didn't want to hurt Lucy she wanted to help her With her ability witch no one knows about except her.

-*-*-*Thanks for reading!*-*-*-

Thanks for the two first people who reviewed!;Crystalz-the-dark-angel thank you for your comment it made me laugh xD ahaurats-FTfor encouraging me to update by litterly saying "Update please" I am eternally great full! Untill next chapter! Oh btw like I said I need an O.C! Please Pm, and if you have any questions about myself just ask and ill answer then in my chappters! ~DianaDragneel.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Thanks for reading my last chappies! This chapter is quiet long so, I hope it's good.. Review your thoughts.. Onward to the Chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail.

Someone's PoV.

I have always adored dragons… Ever since I was a little. Come to think of it, I always did train my magic in the hopes of taking in a human and passing downdragon training my magic so I can take in a human and teach them.

There was this one day that everyone hated it was the day when Acnologia came. and took away something very precious to you, like for me he took my parents wich were Grandine and Igneel I never saw them again but I know their alive.

On that fateful day, everyone lost something that held a special place in their heart. Acnologia have never bothered me again since.

But now I'm all grown up. I know they're still alive though. I can feel their magic flowing through my veins. And when it dies, well, that's the day I'll become lifeless.

Lucy's PoV

"Happy! Get Natsu he needs to eat this fire NOW or it'll burn my house down!" Lucy was running in circles with a frying pan in hand.

She was gonna cook something nice for everyone but it failed epiclly and she somehow managed to light up her kitchen.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied before flying out the window.

"Hey Luce. What's happening?" Natsu said obviously tired.

"It doesn't matter! Now come here and eat the flames before it spreads!"

"Ok, ok calm down." He walked up to the burning mess and grabbed handfuls of flames and shoved them into his mouth.

"Thanks for the meal Luce!" he grinned as he pat her on the head.

"Tch." was all she said.

"Hey Natsu. Do you see that behind the building from across the stream?" Lucy pointed to a figure behind the building.

"Actually yea I do see something" he peered out of her window and squinted his eyes."Maybe it's just a homeless person"

After the person left, Lucy could make out long strands of shiny purple hair. "Hmm… that's weird.. I don'tthink homeless people would have shiny purple hair." she pursed her lips together.

"Hey Luce lets head to the guild!" Natsu jumped off her window ledge. "I'll see you there!"

"AYE SIR!"

"WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN!"Lucy yelled after him,"Argh."

At the Guild!

Lucy walked in the front doors of the guild praying for some peace and quiet but unfortunately, well, we all know how fairy tail's like.

"Natsu! Be a man and beat Gray up!" yelled Elfman showing off his 'manly' muscles.

"Eek!" yelled Lucy as a chair flew over her head.

"NATSU!" yelled Erza as she stomped over to where Natsu and Gray were brawling.

This time Erza saw them fight and OH WERE THEY GONNA PAY!

"LUCY SAVE ME!" wailed Natsu holding onto whatever he can find.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Erza! Let me go!" Gray yelled.

"No way. You both deserve punishment." "NOOO!" And they (Natsu and Gray) were pulled into a black abyss…

Lucy could only sigh at their antics.

"So, are you scared Natus gonna get badly hurt?" Mirajane (who suddenly appeared out of nowhere) said.

"N-no…" Lucy turned her head to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

Lucy got up to leave when Mira yelled "You can't deny it forever!"

Lucy fast-walked out the doors for a walk away from the weird people who were her nakama and family.

As she was walking she could see something walking in the shadows, following her. Scared, she retreated back to her house In a hurry.

Someone's PoV.

'Yes! It's just about the time to take Lucy Heartfilia, hopefully that pink haired kid isn't there so he won't get in my way!' She thought in her head.

'Oh no she saw me! Move fast!' then she ran away to another hiding spot.

"KYAAAAA!" she heard someone yell. "NATSU!"

I love my dragon ears~

"Natsu, .Now!"

"No way Luce. Someone's following you.. I can feel it and I'm not letting anyone touch my Lucy!"

"Your Lucy?"She crossed her arms.

'Yes! It's just about the time to take Lucy Heartfilia, hopefully that pink haired kid isn't there so he won't get in my way!' She thought in her head.

'Oh no she saw me! Move fast!' then she ran away to another hiding spot.

"KYAAAAA!" she heard someone yell. "NATSU!"

I love my dragon ears~

"Natsu, .Now!"

"No way Luce. Someone's following you.. I can feel it and I'm not letting anyone touch my Lucy!"

"Your Lucy?"She crossed her arms.! Aww they make such a cute couple!

She walked over to the house deciding to just walk in and explain everything.

She could smell love in the air as she walked through the door and couldn't help but say "Aww" out loud this time. CRAP!

"Who's there?" Natsu yelled.

"Oh, uh..Just someone who came to explain a few things to Lucy"

"Hey you smell like Igneel!" Natsu scooted closer to her,"Do you know him?" she looked puzzled."Well yea of course I do. He's my dad!"

"Hes my dad too" Natsu looked at her strangely."Well I guess I'll tell you two who I am so listen up!"

"My name is Sapphire Dragneel I am the daughter of Igneel and Grandine. I came here to take Lucy and train her to be a dragon slayer so she can help me get my parents back; they're currently being held hostage by Acnologia."

"Wait, how do you know my dad?"she asked Natsu.

"Well, he taught me Fire dragon slaying magic."Natsu said.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"All I know is that he's being held captive by Acnologia and I have… uh.. around 3 months to help him.." Natsu said with a sad tone to his voice.

"Well then… Wanna help me train Lucy to be a Elemental dragonslayer?" she said excitedly.

"Yosh!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy,You were meant to become a dragon slayer since the day you were born."

"That's not true! How do you know that?! I don't remember being told that I am supposed to be a dragon slayer!" She got up and stomped out the door.

"Well this isn't good.." Sapphire sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, I'll just go get her." Natsu said jumping out of the house.

Lucy's PoV.

"Ugh! They don't know anything about me!" Lucy was frustrated ,she didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter because she was furious!

"Hey there sweetie *hic* How about you and me go back to *hic* my place and *hic have some fun huh?" Lucy backtracked. She could barely make out a blurry silhouette a few paces in front of her

"Uh, No thanks I-"

"Back off before I kill you. She's mine."Lucy looked up to see a ** off Natsu, he looked reaaally cute tho!

"Uh, Yea I'm with him?" she said before they walked away together.

Natsu pulled his face up to hers and said,"What were you thinking? BAKA! You walked right to the bad part of magnolia! You could've got raped! Or stabbed! O-or something! I'm supposed to protect you remember!Don't run off again you hear me?" Natsu said sternly.

'I've never seen him this angry or worried' Lucy said in her mind.

"Yes Natsu I won't leave your side.." she said.

"You better not." He embraced her and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Ok, Now let's go back, You need to learn dragon slaying! I'm so excited for you!" Natsu was really happy and excited.

"Yosh!" Lucy never said it outloud, but she was excited as well.

••••••••••••••••••

Story by: Me of coarse !

Editing done by: Kyria-Tsukiyo thank you so much!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
